


Algo Incorrecto

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Other, Self-Discovery, Social Media, Transformism, Transgender, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi se ha criado en un mundo limitado, se acostumbró a ser mezquino hasta con sus propios anhelos, hasta que finalmente un día reacciona, abre su mente y decide hacer por una vez, algo incorrecto. Riren/Transformismo/Autodescubrimiento/Fluff/Lemon/One Shot/Yaoi
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	Algo Incorrecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nejiko_ka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiko_ka/gifts).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Bueno, antes de las actualizaciones les traigo este one shot que no pude evitar escribir porque después de ver el glorioso arte de OBSPERATION (búsquenlo en Facebook, un grandioso artista que responde al nombre de Nejiko Ka), fue imposible no mover mis deditos y hacerle una historia. Muchas gracias mi hermoso Nejiko Ka, que siempre me está apoyando y leyendo, dejándome maravillosos reviews y haciéndome tan feliz. Su arte es indescriptible, vayan y apóyenlo.
> 
> Sé que muchas personas detestan a Levi en prendas femeninas, particularmente Levi me gusta desnudo o vestido con lo que sea, las personas somos mucho más que retaos de tela e incluso el más fuerte de la humanidad puede anhelar dejar salir su deseos más profundos, y no voy a emitir prejuicios sobre esto. Si lo que nos hace felices no daña a otros, ¡pues lo hagamos! No siento que este Levi haya salido OoC, para nada, pero ustedes me dirán, por lo pronto los invito a sumergirse en este universo alterno y simplemente disfrutar sin pensar si es correcto o no, porque justamente por eso he elegido dicho título.
> 
> Este fic está dedicado en primera instancia para Nejiko Ka, por ser tan generosa y brindarme la oportunidad de hacer uso de su excelso arte, luego para Lizzy Zúñiga a quien le había prometido un fic con mucho fluff, por último para todos ustedes mis tesoros, que siempre están, me apoyan y me brindan su cariño, me siento tan afortunada! Ahora sí, no los distraigo más. Cierto, una última cosa, si es que pueden escuchar el tema "She", de Harry Styles (hay versiones con loop de 1 hora en YouTube) les digo que es un tema bellísmo y que me hizo conectar mucho con esta historia. Eso es todo, los amo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Transformismo, lemon explícito, narraciones hiper detalladas por si hay gente sensible que no le guste este tipo de texto. Mucho fluff, descubrimientos y cero drama (eso es posible? pos si). Ya están advertidos!

.

_**.** _

_**"La suprema felicidad de la vida es saber que eres amado por ti mismo o,** _

_**más exactamente, a pesar de ti mismo."** _

_**VICTOR HUGO** _

.

.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que había comprado hacía un par de meses. Cuando se miraba a veces no se reconocía del todo, su reflejo ahora era tan diferente de su pasado.

Su infancia se desarrolló en una pobreza enorme, tal vez por eso había adoptado ciertas manías, como no dejar comida en el plato (detestaba que quedaran restos, así que nunca se servía más de lo que podía engullir), el derroche era una especie de pecado, incluso si alguna cosa se vencía dentro de la heladera tener que arrojarla a la basura le dejaba cierto sentimiento de culpa.

Otra manía era la de admirar todas esas cosas que en ese momento estaban fuera del alcance de sus pequeñas manos, lapiceras de colores, fibrones, crayolas, hojas gruesas. Cuando asistía a la escuela elemental solo tenía un lápiz, una goma de borrar y una pequeña cuchilla con la cual sacarle punta. Su madre había creado un sistema que evitaba las pérdidas pero que hacía que fuera el objeto de burlas constantes. Con un hilo blanco de algodón (de esos que se usaban para volar cometas), le hacía un pequeño agujero al borrador de lado a lado, para poder pasarlo (como cuando uno enhebra una aguja) y ataba el otro extremo del hilo al lápiz (que luego se sellaba con unas vueltas de cinta adhesiva transparente para que nos e despegara), este "invento" se lo colocaba alrededor del cuello (como una especie de collar), para evitar que se perdieran. Así que así asistía a la escuela, sin una cartuchera, solo ese collar con lo más elemental y básico.

En ese tiempo, incluso comprar un lápiz y un borrador era una especie de lujo para su madre. Siempre se quedaba al finalizar la escuela y solía recorrer todos los salones para husmear como un ratón a la búsqueda de algunos "tesoros" que solían dejar olvidados otros chicos. Debía apurarse antes de que los dos conserjes que había en el edificio iniciaran la limpieza. A veces encontraba algún caramelo, paquetes de galletas a medio comer, lápices usados, hojas limpias, todas las metía en una bolsa de nylon que usaba por toda mochila (que por lo general tenían el logo de algún supermercado), y se los llevaba a su casa.

Debajo de su cama, la que compartía con su madre también, tenía una caja vieja de zapatos, una que había encontrado en la basura que era de cartón fuerte y de color rojo bonito, allí guardaba celosamente su botín. Había aros que su madre tiraba porque se le rompían o porque se le perdía el otro par, algunas botellas viejas que habían contenido perfume alguna vez, de mujer, claro.

Cuando su madre se preparaba para salir en las noches Levi la miraba de reojo desde un rincón, de la mujer con ojeras y despeinada que veía a la mañana, la noche la transformaba en una especie de mariposa magistral, la belleza le explotaba en el cuerpo como una flor que extiende los pétalos. Ese ritual se había vuelto una parte muy importante de su vida, y su parte favorita era cuando se colocaba esas extrañas medias transparentes que le llegaban más arriba de la mitad de los muslos blancos y delgados. Siempre experimentaba una especie de trance, una alucinación fascinante cuando la lycra se adhería a la piel de la mujer.

Tanto tiempo había pasado de aquello, pero no importaban los años o los meses, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva abundancia. Ahora era un profesional y ganaba un buen salario, tenía un pequeño departamento de una habitación que era de su propiedad. Contaba también con una caja de ahorros donde depositaba hasta el último céntimo que no fuera usado en servicios, comida o ropa.

No era de salir mucho, a veces solo paseaba y miraba vidrieras, pero rara vez entraba a los negocios, estaba en modo "supervivencia" la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus compañeros de trabajo, porque amigos no tenía, al menos nadie muy cercano, lo tildaban de bicho raro, extravagante y tacaño.

Sin embargo había dos cosas en las que Levi nunca reparaba en gastos, una, si veía algún chico hambriento, alguna persona pidiendo limosnas o pasando frío en la calle. Nunca les daba dinero en efectivo, siempre les compraba comida o ropa, no necesitaba hacer alarde de esos pequeños actos de compasión, era suficiente que su conciencia estuviera tranquila. La segunda cosa que no podía evitar eran unas ganas irrefrenables de comprar ropa femenina, no cualquier tipo de ropa, le gustaba la lencería fina, tenía ya como seis o siete paquetes de medias de lycra con encajes, en diversos colores, aunque prefería las negras y las grises (esas eran más difíciles de conseguir), vestidos de seda, de brillo suave casi transparente, en su preferencia largos pero con tajos a los costados (pronunciados, de esos que permitían vislumbran hasta la unión de la cadera con los muslos), zapatos exóticos, de tacones en color borravino o negros pero siempre de diseñador, tendría al menos unos tres pares, y maquillaje de las marcas de primera línea.

No podía resistirse a esos arrebatos, era como un poder fuera de este mundo que lo poseía, una energía inexplicable lo agitaba desde adentro y la respiración se le ponía pesada, el corazón le latía con fuerza y entonces elegía una de esas fabulosas piezas con las que estaba formando una colección. Dentro de su ropero, tenía un compartimento secreto, donde iba acomodando cuidadosamente sus compras, "su nueva caja de cartón", su refugio, aquel lugar sagrado (más sagrado que la catedral de la ciudad incluso), allí depositaba sus nuevos tesoros.

Hacía un par de años había descubierto, con mucho asombro y un poco de miedo, que le gustaban cierto tipo de hombres. Hasta el momento en que entendió sus inclinaciones, había salido con varias mujeres, sus relaciones nunca duraban demasiado tampoco se las tomaba en serio. De las mujeres le atraía sus peinados, la forma de caminar, su vestimenta, casi que era decepcionante el momento del coito en donde debía quitarles la hermosa ropa y los arreglos, era como si la magia se desvaneciera y entendiera que la carroza en realidad siempre había sido una simple calabaza.

¿Por qué había comprado ese espejo enorme? ¿Por qué tanto derroche en cosas que nunca usaría? Sabía la respuesta y a la vez le rehuía, incluso en la intimidad de su departamento intentar algo como eso… cerraba los ojos y podía escuchar los gritos de su madre, sus golpes al verlo usando su ropa, sus aros, cada vez que esa fuerza lo empujaba un poco más, volvía a retroceder ante esa voz dentro de su cabeza que lo regañaba por pervertido.

Su madre había muerto hacía mucho, lo había dejado abandonado en una casucha triste y calurosa, pero aún no podía librarse de los amarres que sus palabras habían forjado. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo obediente? ¿Cuántos años? ¿No podía acaso permitirse ser un poquito incorrecto? Solo un poco, una pizca…

Puso música romántica y descorchó un vino tinto, una botella que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños porque él no tomaba alcohol solo, sin embargo el inicio de esa noche estaba marcada por todas esas cosas que él no solía hacer, aquellos anhelos que nunca se había permitido explorar, era como un dique emocional resquebrajándose por doquier, incapaz de seguir aguantando y ocultando sus deseos más profundos.

A medida que la bebida iba bajando, se iba despojando de sus ropas masculinas, de su saco, de su corbata, de su camisa, estaba creando su propio ritual, un nuevo camino. A medida que las telas iban cayendo, se sentían como pedazos de cascarón, como las orugas que abandonan su crisálida para dar paso a la transformación.

Cuando quedó desnudo se sintió libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió liviano, un paso más cerca de ese vuelo que necesitaba imperiosamente emprender.

Abrió ese sector tan privado y reservado y eligió con cuidado cada una de las partes, cada uno de los fragmentos, cada pieza del nuevo rompecabezas que estaba por construir. Tarareó en voz baja, diluyendo su mente con la música ambiental y agarró un vestido negro de terciopelo, lo apretó contra su piel blanca, disfrutando del roce, era como si la prenda lo estuviera abrazando, lo acariciaba con su fina costura y lo inducía a continuar. Se lo colocó y le quedó perfecto, ¿tal vez, inconscientemente, había estado comprando esos vestidos en su talla? Claro que el borde llegaba hasta el piso, necesita elevarse unos centímetros para que luciera bien.

Se sentó en la cama, tomó el paquete de medias grises y lo abrió, una burbuja de magia le explotó en el rostro, develando aroma a nuevo y conquistándolo de inmediato. Las acunó entre sus dedos, las aprisionó y extendió como si se tratara de plastilina, sin darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo, que un simple acto como eso le estaba haciendo muy feliz. Enrolló con sapiencia una de ellas e introdujo su pie derecho, se sorprendió de la enorme erección que se había hecho presente cuando terminó de ajustarla sobre su muslo marcado por la constancia que tenía de ir a diario al gimnasio. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y entonces tomó los estiletos de color bordó, esos que tenían una cinta para atar a sus tobillos y se puso de pie.

Le costó mantener la estabilidad, como un ternero que da sus primeros pasos en el nuevo mundo que se le presenta, pero naturalmente notó que podría dominar ese arte en poco tiempo. Levantó la mirada y vio su nuevo reflejo, estaba tan emocionado que hubiera sido capaz de derramar unas cuántas lágrimas. Sus manos delinearon el contorno de su cuerpo, giró para verse de costado y por primera vez en toda su existencia… se vio hermoso.

Los tacones, su pierna, el tajo, el vestido, su expresión alegre y risueña, todo combinaba a la perfección. Tomó un labial de color rojo suave, sus dedos temblaron conmocionados y deslizó la cremosa barra sobre su boca. Luego vino el delineador y el rímel para sus pestañas, tomó un cepillo y ensayó algunos peinados diferentes. Era como jugar, era divertirse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tomó su celular y se fotografió en diversos ángulos, siempre satisfecho con los resultados, le encantaba mirarse, le encantaba ser quien era en ese momento. Era un apena que habiendo descubierto su belleza nadie más pudiera apreciarla. Quería que la miraran, quería compartir con el mundo esta nueva persona, este ser tan fantástico.

Por supuesto, de ninguna manera podía contaminarse con ese despojo de piel y huesos que le había mostrado al mundo hasta ahora, con esa carcaza vacía, ese antifaz ridículo. Todas las negaciones y los regaños habían quedado con "él". Ella era pura y limpia, era inocente, una perla que brillaba con luz propia y no quería que la asociaran de ninguna manera con él.

Pensó cuidadosamente como lograr su nuevo objetivo, pensó y pensó por varios días, hasta que la inspiración le llegó con una serie de imágenes de una hermosa mujer en Instagram, la cual cubría su nariz, boca y mentón con un tapabocas negro llenó de brillos e incrustaciones de cristales.

Era una pena tener que cubrir el rouge satinado de su lápiz labial, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. Con algunos tutoriales aprendió como confeccionarlos y se hizo varios a juegos con los diferentes vestidos. Compró aretes, un discreto par que funcionaba con imanes, y un esmalte de color negro, quedaba perfecto con el tono pálido natural de su cremosa piel.

Se creó una cuenta en una aplicación para citas, le hubiera encantado poder asistir a una fiesta, pero debido a las restricciones por la pandemia y su vida social inexistente era imposible. Con timidez subió las primeras fotos, para entonces se había vuelto una experta en maquillar sus ojos y aprovechar el potencial de su color gris acero, con un poco de mousse para cabello y un recorte de sus puntas, pegaba su cabello contra el cráneo y se acomodaba el flequillo, se sacudía la monotonía y esa ficción que utilizaba para mostrarse en el ámbito laboral. Cada noche de viernes, sábado y domingo volvía a la vida.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que llamaba mucho la atención, había dejado en claro en su perfil lo que buscaba y lo que podía ofrecer, no quería quejas, ni rechazos, no quería ocultarse más, ni pretender que era perfecta. Al contrario, era un error en la sociedad y estaba tan orgullosa de eso.

Usó su nombre solo, sin apellidos, sin lastres pasados, ella no necesitaba mayor presentación que esa, una denominación simple y delicada, que le iba como anillo al dedo.

Conversó con muchos hombres e incluso con algunas mujeres durante varios meses, muchos pedían fotos con menos ropa y otros le enviaban fotos que no había pedido, sin embargo todas las muestras de aprecio las dejaba ser. Desde aquellos que decían dedicarle erecciones y orgasmos, hasta hombres mayores que le confeccionaban (o copiaban) poemas de supuesto amor. Todo la halagaba, un poco de atención de esa gente era suficiente.

Hasta que un perfil de preciosos ojos aguamarina le mandó una frase simple, que la cautivó por completo.

_"Eres tan hermosa, me gustaría tocarte…"_

Era un muchacho bastante joven, decía tener veinticinco años, diez menos que ella, y sin embargo tenía una expresión poderosa en su rostro como si no necesitara vivir más años para conocer algunas verdades de esta existencia, además poseía un cuerpo de ensueño. Todos los que le habían escrito antes tenían algo que resaltaba de sus aspectos o su personalidad, pero Eren, el chico de los ojos cautivantes… lo tenía todo.

Se sintió ansiosa, excitada, deseosa de saber más.

**"Hola, Eren. Bonitos ojos, por cierto. ¿Así que quieres tocarme?"**

_"Me alegra que me hayas contestado, preciosa. Tocarte, olerte, tener sexo contigo, me gusta tu mirada, tus piernas, y me intriga saber cómo sería escucharte gemir mi nombre"._

**"Ya veo, no andas con vueltas ¿eh?"**

_"Hay un protocolo a seguir? XD Dime como debería seducirte, entonces"._

Antes que Levi pudiera contestar, el hermoso hombre le envió una foto de su torso desnudo, dando a entender que no había ninguna prenda más ya que se notaba el inicio de un oscuro, y bastante atractivo de ver, vello por debajo del ombligo que mostraba un camino a mucho más.

Levi tragó en seco, porque era la primera vez, incluso después de ver tantas fotos y cosas que le mandaban por chat privado, que realmente quería seguir descubriendo, dejó fluir la conversación sin pensar si estaba correcto o no, porque hace rato que había decidido seguir adelante. Después de todo, que el mundo se quedara con sus estúpidos prejuicios.

**"Vaya, creo que no hace falta que te de instrucciones, lo estás haciendo bien".**

_"Debería enviarte más fotos?"_

**"Por favor"**

_"Pero no es justo que solo yo te las mande, una por una sería mejor, no crees?"_

Lo pensó un momento y decidió que era un intercambio justo. Mandó una foto de sus clavículas y parte de su cuello, su teléfono tenía una excelente cámara y había aprendido mucho sobre ángulos, luces y efectos como para tomarse unas fotos en verdad intrigantes.

Eren sonrió complacido y masajeó su entrepierna que estaba bastante endurecida. Le había dado muchas vueltas hasta animarse a escribirle a "Levi", si es que ese era su verdadero nombre. Podría jurar que esta persona era pariente del gerente gruñón y antisocial que trabajaba en el cuarto piso de esa enorme multinacional de la cual su padre tenía una buena cantidad de acciones, había un aire similar en sus ojos.

Le mandó una foto de su sonrisa, donde se apreciaban unos blancos y bonitos dientes, con uno de los caninos un tanto inclinado, de eso se trataba la verdadera belleza, pequeños detalles incorrectos que hacían a su portador único en su especie. Se mordía provocativamente parte del labio inferior. Levi tocó con las falanges de sus dedos el contorno de esa boca y luego llevó sus dedos a la suya. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser besada por ese hombre?

_"La siguiente foto, puedo hacerte un pedido especial? *Pretty please?"_

**"Te leo, Eren".**

_"Muéstrame tu sonrisa, Levi, no tienes idea lo mucho que llevo pensando en cómo será"._

**"Oh, no puedo acceder a eso, me faltan algunos dientes, de verdad no es algo bonito".**

_"Pues me gustan las cosas peculiares, acepto el riesgo"._

Levi suspiró y sintió que muchas cosas se removían dentro de ella, una especie de colapso, de movimientos sísmicos, de placas tectónicas chocando estruendosamente, y solo Satán sabía lo mucho que ella quería hundirse en ese caos.

**"Si algún día nos conocemos, te mostraré todo lo que quieras ver".**

Eren ahogó un grito breve de victoria y respondió de inmediato.

_"También podré tocar?"._

**"Si puedo tocar en retorno, cómo era? Una por una sería mejor?".**

Estaban en la misma frecuencia.

Conversar con Eren se volvió su pasatiempo favorito, al cabo de unos días aceptó agregar su móvil a su cuenta de Telegram, claro que a un número personal que lo tenían un grupo de personas que podía contar con los dedos de la mano, aunque últimamente estaba habilitado solo para este chico.

No supo cuándo, pero comenzaron a enviarse audios, le gustaba susurrar sobre el parlante del móvil, suavizando su voz naturalmente grave, aunque a Eren le gustaba explorar todos los matices posibles. ¿Se podía conocer a alguien mediante un contacto puramente electrónico? Pues era todo lo que tenían hasta el momento. Levi dio de baja la cuenta en la aplicación porque en verdad no le apetecía seguir conversando con otras personas.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron unos cuatro o cinco meses en este intercambio de mensajes, fotos (puramente eróticas, nada que fuera pornográfico, pues ambos creían que era mejor reservar ciertas cosas para cuando se encontraran finalmente), mensajes, stickers, memes, conversaciones diarias, hasta que fue imposible seguir aguantando las ganas de verse en vivo y en directo. Levi siempre utilizaba diversos tapabocas y si bien Eren estaba prendado de esos filosos ojos grises, deseaba fervientemente ver aquello que no podía.

_"Anoche soñé con tu sonrisa, me estás volviendo loco"._

Levi se preguntaba cómo hacía este muchacho para mantener cautivo su interés, creando nuevas formas de atraerla, y todas eran perfectas.

**"No idealices tanto, luego podrías decepcionarte".**

_"Jamás, quiero verte, Levi y me refiero a un encuentro, quiero besarte, no se puede? Prometo portarme bien"._

Sentía miedo, a pesar de que no dudaba que estaba lista para el siguiente paso, sin embargo las inseguridades afloraban por doquier y la hacían dudar. Durante una ardua semana de súplicas, quedaron en encontrarse en la habitación de un lujoso hotel en las afueras de la ciudad.

No sabía muy bien con qué iba a encontrarse, prefería que no fuera en su casa ya que no solía dejar entrar a extraños, aunque su instinto femenino la llevaba a confiar, su lógica le pedía que fuera cautelosa con ciertos aspectos, Eren ofreció su casa, pero necesitaba un lugar más neutral, donde se sintiera más segura, de manera que luego de negociar un poco ambos decidieron que de esta manera era mejor.

Eligió cuidadosamente un vestido sin mangas de corte recto en tela *Georgette, en un cálido marfil que brillaba naturalmente de acuerdo al impacto de la luz, le llegaba unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, pero a la vez tenía un contorno bordado en hilos negros que formaban un acabado fino, se abría completamente por ambos costados, pero desde la axila hasta encima de la cadera se unía con un entramado en forma de zigzag con un cordón negro que terminaba en un pequeño moño, sin embargo dejaba ver parte de la piel del torso, sin embargo al caminar se apreciaba buena parte de sus glúteos y las piernas que iban enfundadas en unas medias de lycra negra, simples, que llegaban un poco por encima de las rodillas. Sin dudas se tenía que tener una enorme confianza para usar una pieza de boutique como aquella, al fin tantas horas invertidas en el gimnasio serían necesarias para poder usar esa prenda. Sus brazos torneados quedaban al descubierto. Esta vez no se animó a ir sin ropa interior, además que su entrepierna sobresalía un poco al frente del hermoso vestido y quería evitar eso.

No quedaba otra opción, debería comprar lencería acorde a la pieza elegida, para ser honestos esto le provocaba una enorme felicidad, el toque final para terminar su metamorfosis. Recorrió varias tiendas y para toda respuesta dijo que era un regalo, de hecho no era una mentira, era un regalo para ella misma. Como no se decidía, adquirió tres tangas de marcas reconocidas en negro, blanco y amarillo pastel, todas con diseños delicados y encajes calados, una más linda que la otra.

Al momento de partir hacia el hotel decidió llevar la blanca, ya que las otras no iban acorde al vestido. Cargo las cajas en una valija, junto a un par de zapatos con tacón estileto, tenían al menos unos 9 centímetros de alto y ya sabía manejarse más que bien con estos. Eran de un color rojo oscuro, con la punta en pico y los costados calados hasta que solo sobresalía un poco el borde del talón, afinaban sus pies y destacaban sus finos y hermosos tobillos. Como no era muy alta, el tacón y la forma del zapato estilizaban su figura.

Llegó una hora antes, se anotó con un nombre diferente en la recepción y dejó una copia de la misma para que Eren pudiera retirarla. Caminó con elegancia hasta el ascensor, sintiendo que la piel le hormigueaba, ansiosa por quitarse esas ropas decrépitas para ponerse lo que merecía. Llegó hasta el reluciente séptimo piso e ingresó con su tarjeta magnética a la habitación 707, cuyos números dorados se destacaban sobre la puerta negra. Como era de esperar de una suite, todo era fastuoso, abundante y brillante.

Hoy se iba a permitir el derroche, los excesos y todas aquellas cosas incorrectas que anhelaba tanto probar. Ordenó una botella de vino blanco espumante de buena bodega y un par de copas, luego procedió a comenzar su transformación total.

Se desnudó en el baño y se puso las medias, el vestido, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada nueva sensación, porque esta vez no solo lo estaba haciendo por ella, sino por Eren también. Se colocó la ropa interior, nunca había usado algo tan invasivo en sus partes íntimas y se sentía tan maravillosa, tan poderosa. Luego procedió a maquillarse, se colocó una base neutra, unas sombras entre blancas y grises perla, muy suaves, un fino delineado casi imperceptible y el rímel pastoso que le dio el toque final. Optó por un suave rosa para sus finos labios, con la mousse fijó su cabello pero sin cambiar demasiado su estilo, se puso los zapatos y por último un cubrebocas negro de terciopelo.

Faltaban diez minutos para que Eren llegara, aunque ya lo había hecho, estaba haciendo tiempo en el lobby mientras sentía que miles de hormigas le contaminaban la sangre, ¿cuántas veces había fantaseado con este encuentro? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso antes y revisaba una y otra vez su traje de frac, impecable de negro, de gala, la corbata negra de seda y el saco de diseñador europeo. Sus zapatos charolados echaban destellos de tanto lustre. A la hora acordada le envió un mensaje y Levi inspiró para calmar sus sentidos.

¿Debería esperarlo sentada a la mesa? En la cama le parecía algo demasiado… no era el momento aún. Notó un rincón donde había una especie de mesada contra la pared, al frente una especie de cuadro, y un banquillo negro alto completaba la ornamentación. Se acercó por instinto y apoyó uno de sus codos en la superficie, mientras subía su pierna derecha y apoyaba una rodilla sobre el banquillo, gracias a los tacos podía llegar sin problemas a esa altura. Nunca se había sentido tan sexy y bella como en ese preciso momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Eren ingresó para quedarse con una expresión de total asombro y emoción. Maldición, le hubiera encantado tener su celular para retratar esa mueca.

El hombre cerró la puerta y se acercó con mucha lentitud, no podía dejar de admirar la espectacular criatura que tenía a pocos metros de distancia. ¡Carajo! Esta vez era completamente real, no que no lo hubiera sido antes pero… no había palabras para definir lo que sentía, tal vez si había, ¿amor? ¿Deseo puro? ¿Excitación instantánea? Probablemente era una mezcla de todo eso. Se olvidó hasta de saludar. Pero así como apreciaba también era apreciado.

Levi se sorprendió del esmero que había puesto Eren para vestirse, parecía que asistiría a una cena de gala, con ese tuxedo que le quedaba tan genial, excepto que en vez de una pajarita usaba una corbata brillosa, ¿seda tal vez?, y se estaba acercando de una manera felina. Aunque su vestimenta era fabulosa, se perdió en esos vibrantes ojos, enormes e insondables, que en vivo y en directo notaba que las fotos no le hacían justicia alguna, y, ¡oh, era tan alto! No recordaba si en alguna conversación le había dicho cuál era su altura exacta, pero con seguridad más de metro ochenta, su presencia era imponente y eso le gustaba demasiado.

—Eres bellísima —dijo embobado una vez que estuvo a menos de medio metro de distancia.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

Extendió su mano y Levi aceptó, la escoltó al centro de la habitación y la hizo girar para apreciar todo el conjunto, Eren sentía que le faltaba el aire y se le secaba la boca ante tanto esplendor. Lo sabía, desde la primera vez que vio su perfil, había mucho potencial allí, lo atraía sin remedio y más conocía a Levi, más se enamoraba.

Subió sus manos para tomar con delicadeza los elásticos del cubrebocas, sentía que tenía las palmas húmedas por los nervios y antes de quitarlo sus miradas se fundieron.

—¿Puedo?

Levi pestañeó por toda respuesta, y con un movimiento suave al fin pudo revelar por completo el rostro con el que tanto había soñado. Levi sintió una oleada de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo con ese simple acto, más íntimo que desnudarle el cuerpo. Eren contuvo la respiración y no pudo resistirse más. Se acercó tomándola de la nuca para unir sus labios.

Para Levi ese fue su primer beso, su primer y verdadero beso, un gesto que le hacía saber que todo era real, el preludio de una experiencia sin igual en su vida, no sabía, hasta que ocurrió, lo mucho que había necesitado que lo besaran de esa manera.

Eren despegó sus labios alejándose algunos centímetros para poder apreciar mejor esa obra de arte que tenía entre las manos, su corazón latía presuroso y aún los nervios estaban, pero se iban disipando más y más. Levi fue quien acortó la distancia esta vez y lamió sutilmente los labios contrarios que se abrieron de inmediato para profundizar el roce. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y Eren apretó la deliciosa cintura contra su torso mientras su otra mano seguía sobre la preciosa nuca.

No había demasiado que quisieran hablar en ese momento, más bien querían sentirse. La cena, o el vino o cualquier otro detalle quedó descartado de plano.

Las manos de Eren cambiaron de posición para acariciarle los brazos, su piel estaba caliente comparada con la de Levi, sus labios seguían hambrientos y todo se estaba dando de una manera tan natural. Mientras tanto las de Levi se colaron dentro del saco de Eren y palparon esa anatomía fuerte, ancha, rebosante de energía y juventud. Ambos se estremecieron ante las caricias y se separaron un momento para respirar.

—Ninguna de las veces que te imaginé se acercaron siquiera a esto, no puedo dejar de pensar que eres tan hermosa, tan, pero tan hermosa.

Y volvió a besarla con dicha, con ímpetu, hasta acorralarla contra una de las paredes del cuarto. Levi estaba dócil, dejándose llevar y conducir por ese caballero, aspiró el exquisito perfume de su compañero mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de como la boca ajena le probaba el cuello, mientras sus manos apretaban con firmeza el contorno de su cuerpo, a veces las yemas de sus dedos hacían contacto con su piel desnuda por las aberturas del vestido y ese simple toque le revolvía las emociones y hacía que las llamas de la lascivia crecieran más y más.

Todo era nuevo y excitante, era descubrir cómo vivir, aprender a respirar otra vez y que ese aire fuera dulce y agradable como nunca antes lo había sido. Sintió como le apretaba los pectorales sobre el vestido y dejó salir un leve jadeo, se sacudió cuando los pulgares de Eren friccionaron sobre sus tetillas, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a esa parte de su cuerpo, no, en realidad nunca le había permitido a su propio cuerpo sentir de esa manera, sin límites.

Tiró del saco y poco les importó que la ropa empezara a quedar regada por el piso, sus bocas se buscaban, se acoplaban, buscaban nuevos recovecos, "aquí falta un beso, y aquí, y aquí". Quitó la corbata y el sonido que hizo la tela al deslizarse fue tan sensual que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir. Los fastidiosos botones de la camisa blanca fueron el siguiente obstáculo a sortear, los desprendió con destreza y finalmente pudo palpar ese torso, comprobar qué se sentía tocar esa piel lampiña, bronceada y fragante que había visto tantas veces en las fotos. Sus labios buscaron instintivamente adherirse, mordisqueando y chupando. Voracidad que explotaba a cada segundo.

Eren gruñó ante los ataques de Levi y se agachó más para poder asentar sus palmas sobre sus muslos, aprovechando los tajos tan pronunciados del vestido, de inmediato deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y apretó con avidez esas nalgas firmes y redondas. No pudo reprimir las ganas de embestir y friccionó sus entrepiernas con energía pegando su anatomía a la de Levi que a estas alturas resoplaba e intentaba respirar más o menos con decencia.

Levi lo empujó y fueron a dar con la cama, Eren cayó sentado y se trajo consigo a su amante que ante el ímpetu quedó sobre el cuerpo del más joven. Volvieron a besarse y Eren aprovechó para enredar sus dedos en los elásticos de la tanga sobre la cadera de Levi. Todo en ella era precioso, quería quitarle el vestido y seguir explorando, pero lo cierto es la ropa le sentaba tan bien que era como un postre delicioso y bello que uno no quiere comer porque es demasiado lindo.

Dejó que Levi tomara la dominancia, se dejó desvestir hasta quedar solo con un bóxer de color negro, ceñido, donde se marcaba perfectamente su palpitante erección. Ella dudó si sacarle la prenda o no, estaba deseosa de continuar, pero a la vez temerosa.

Rodaron en la cama y Levi quedó de espaldas, Eren aprovechó para levantar la falda y acarició con sus largos dedos la exquisita rugosidad de las medias, ¿cómo podía existir una criatura tan increíble? Levi se arqueó y le facilitó el trabajo para que pudiera quitarle el vestido, porque era imperioso disfrutar de más piel, más sensibilidad.

Eren besó su boca, su cuello, las preciosas clavículas que le fascinaban tanto (no pudo evitar dejar una amarronada marca al medio de las mismas), lamió el pecho lechoso y firme, se concentró en pellizcar las tetillas y se deleitó con la reacción de Levi que suspiró pesado y cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más. Capturó uno de los rosados botones con sus dientes y succionó con fuerza, ella tiró de su cabello con fuerza deshaciendo el moño y dejando que su cabello se soltara finalmente.

Continuó descendiendo, maravillado con el vientre plano y marcado, tenía tanto para tocar y probar que no sabía por dónde seguir, quería hacerle un altar y adorarla por siempre. Continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, cubierta por esa fina lencería, sexy y erótica, no quería arruinarla, de manera que con experticia la deslizó hacia abajo para sorprenderse del engordado miembro que ya estaba húmedo en la punta, las gotas de líquido preseminal caían con lentitud haciéndolo apetecible a la vista. Lo lamió con ganas, desde la base a la punta, volviendo abajo para succionar sus testículos con suavidad y volver a llegar arriba, chupó la cabeza y su sutil esencia se impregnó en sus papilas gustativas, era adorablemente adictiva.

Levi se sentía en el cielo, no era la primera vez que le chupaban el pene, pero como toda nueva experiencia esto no tenía comparación con nada. Eren borraba de un plumazo toda anécdota que hubiera existido antes. Eliminaba su oscuro pasado, encendía una pasión que no sabía que podía existir, ¿así se sentía hacer el amor? Entonces, ¿qué cuernos había estado haciendo hasta ese día? No importaba, junto a Eren no existía "el antes", solo "el ahora".

—Más, más, sigue, sigue… —suplicó entregada, montando sus piernas sobre los hombros de ese muchacho, prodigándole caricias con las plantas de sus pies sobre la espalda desnuda y carnosa.

Toda duda se diluyó por completo, cualquier temor de seguir adelante o de cómo hacer las cosas desapareció. Durante los siguientes minutos se dedicó a disfrutar, a ser ella misma por completo. Aunque Eren se esmeró, y mucho, Levi tenía una resistencia increíble, por lo que luego de retozar en el éxtasis, se incorporó para devolver las atenciones. Ahora sí pudo quitarle la última prenda, para tenerlo completamente a su merced.

Se detuvo a disfrutar visualmente de las largas extremidades, del uniforme y hermoso color de esa epidermis, Eren notó que no sabía por dónde empezar y decidió alentarla a que continuara, porque quería sentir sus caricias cuanto antes.

—Haz lo que quieras, hermosa.

La frase fue suficiente para insuflarle los granitos de valor que faltaban y se abalanzó contra su torso, mordiendo suave y otras veces más fuerte, trazando caminos de saliva con su lengua escurridiza, sintiendo como el pene de Eren chocaba contra su pecho, cálido y ávido de recibir mayores atenciones.

Aunque nunca había hecho aquello, tampoco es como si estuviera perdida, lo tomó entre sus manos pequeñas, al menos en comparación con las de él, y lo refregó de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tocarse. Eren era más demostrativo, sus expresiones no podían explicarse más que con un poema al dios Adonis, porque sin duda ese chico tenía un poco de divinidad, de gloria inalcanzable que le rezumaba por los iris y se desparramaba por toda su anatomía.

Por primera vez metió un miembro masculino a su boca, resultándole agradable la sensación y la experiencia. Aún percibía un leve aroma a jabón y eso le encantó, que Eren hubiera sido tan cuidadoso con su limpieza íntima. Se preguntaba cuáles habían sido las expectativas de ese hermoso hombre respecto a lo que acontecería esa noche, no quería defraudarlo. Tomó todo lo que pudo y subió y bajó por el miembro, notando como la saliva se escurría presurosa del interior de su boca para dejarle una densa película transparente y pegajosa sobre la entrepierna ajena. Masajeó sus testículos con sutileza y notó que el pene de Eren devolvía las atenciones con sendos espasmos que resultaron de lo más encantadores. Chuparle la verga se sentía demasiado bien, tanto que mientras lo hacía tuvo que masturbarse con una mano para aplacar el deseo que la estaba consumiendo del mismo modo.

Eren abrió más sus piernas y levantó un poco el torso para poder apreciar mejor el espectáculo, a lo mejor esperaba una cena, capturar sus expresiones en vivo y en directo, probablemente anhelaba besarla, y sin embargo las cosas habían decantado de tal forma que se le estaban cumpliendo todos los pervertidos sueños que tenía con ella de golpe. No se estaba quejando, todo lo contrario.

La saliva de deslizó hasta su apretado anillo y tuvo que hundir la cabeza en la almohada cuando Levi se dedicó a lamer su contorno con esa fantástica y atrevida lengua. Esto era como sacarse la lotería, no, era mil veces mejor que eso. Gimió para ella, haciéndole notar lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese trato, y Levi chupó su dedo índice para lubricarlo lo suficiente y empezar a abrirse paso. La entrada tenía un delicado color rosa que contrastaba con la piel trigueña. Eren relajó su cadera para poder alojarlo mejor.

—A-arriba, así —la guió mostrándole con su dedo en el aire para que supiera qué movimiento hacer.

Ella lo complació de inmediato, a la vez que volvía a succionar su entrepierna con rudeza enviándole escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda hasta la nuca, Eren levantó sus pies en el aire instintivamente y se entregó al placer.

—En, uf, en mis pan-pantalones hay co-condones —balbuceó cegado por la pasión y Levi manoteó la prenda que yacía a un costado de la cama para hacerse con ellos.

Luego volvió a lubricar con su saliva la entrada y continuó su labor de manera rítmica para ir preparando el terreno, estaba fascinada de la manera tan sumisa en que Eren le estaba facilitando el camino. Luego de un cuarto de hora Eren ya temblaba de aguantarse las ganas de eyacular porque todos los estímulos eran demasiado. Levi sacó sus dedos y con movimientos condenadamente sensuales, rompió el envoltorio y sacó el condón para colocárselo. Aún tenía la tanga puesta, solo corrida en el frente, los zapatos y las medias, tomó su pene y refregó la punta jugando a embestir y luego retroceder.

Eren la observó agitado.

—Por favor, házmelo de una vez, no seas mala.

Levi se trepó sobre su cuerpo sonriendo con picardía y se besaron de nuevo, refregando sus pieles y provocando más electricidad y tormentas. Se incorporó un poco para poder acomodar su pene y finalmente empujó con tranquilidad contra el agujero de carne que lo fue devorando con lentitud.

Hubo un poco de incomodidad, pero fue fugaz, cuando Eren menos acordó lo sintió invadirlo hasta el tope y murmuró cosas incomprensibles, mientras se le nublaba la vista por la satisfacción y el sofocamiento. Abrazó la pequeña cintura con sus largas piernas e invocó su nombre una y otra vez, suspirando, gimiéndolo, adueñándose completamente de ella.

Levi estaba en un éxtasis tan grande, bombeaba la húmeda abertura, sintiendo las estrechas paredes abrazando su miembro, conociendo un calor desconocido, su propia naturaleza la empujaba a continuar escalando, a seguir subiendo en esa vorágine de lujuria en su estado más puro, ¿cómo era posible que se pudiera sentir tanto gozo?

Eren se incorporó un poco, gracias a su altura pudo acercarse a la boca de Levi para compartir otro explosivo y espectacular beso, sentir la lengua de Levi adentro de su boca, a la vez que su miembro lo embestía, era una sensación que lo estaba desquiciando, y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más.

—Ah, Levi, yo… voy a… ¡mph!

Ella entendió cuando notó como el vientre de Eren se tensaba a la vez que sus muslos, lo masturbó con firmeza y a los pocos segundos sintió su simiente mojarle la mano y muchas otras gotas caer sobre el torso, el semen era abundante, ligero y claro. Detuvo sus movimientos y disfrutó de cómo la entrada del joven pulsaba alrededor de su pene, comprimiéndolo con vigor.

Cuando vio que se relajaba, desparramó el líquido sobre el vientre de Eren notando como quedaba brilloso y pringoso, lejos de parecerle desagradable, era algo nuevo y divertido. Lo besó con ganas, para apoyar sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo de su hermoso amante y comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, pequeñas, lentas sacudidas, haciéndolo reaccionar poco a poco otra vez.

Eren tuvo que acabar otra vez hasta que ella al fin logró llegar al clímax. Se dieron una ducha rápida juntos, ayudándose mutuamente entre más besos y risas cómplices. Volvieron al salón, desnudos y secos, sedientos, por lo que sacaron una botella de agua de un pequeño refrigerador. Luego decidieron abrir el vino espumante que yacía entre los últimos vestigios de hielo que flotaban dentro de la hielera. Eren apagó las luces y dejó solo los veladores prendidos, se acercaron para brindar y ambos notaron que ahora sin los zapatos de tacón, las distancias y las alturas de sus cuerpos eran más evidentes y sin embargo les sentaba bien.

Eren manipuló un televisor de pantalla plana y puso música lenta a sonar, luego se acercó y extendió su mano para invitarla a bailar. Levi se sintió muy emocionada y aceptó de inmediato, juntaron sus cuerpos desnudos en las penumbras del cuarto y bailaron de manera calma, sosegada.

Levi apoyó su frente en el pecho de Eren y se sintió dichosa, ya no necesitaba ninguna prenda, ningún maquillaje, ningún accesorio para poder ser ella misma, no importaba qué la cubriera, no volvería jamás a su yo del pasado.

Sintió caricias perezosas y delicadas en su espalda y besos sutiles desde su hombro derecho hasta su cuello, la respiración pausada y feliz de Eren sobre su nuca y el firma agarre de sus manos. Estaba tan agradecida de haber podido iniciar este nuevo tramo de su vida con la compañía más agradable que se podía esperar.

"La perfección no es sinónimo de felicidad", pensó, "solo necesitaba animarme a ser… un poco incorrecta".

By Luna de Acero.-

** Glosario: **

***Pretty please:** es una expresión en inglés, es como pedir por favor pero para persuadir a alguien de que haga lo que queremos, algo parecido a decir "por favorcito" o similar.

 ***Tela Georgette:** Tela suave y fina de lana o algodón, ligeramente cardada por una de sus caras. Les sugiero buscar en Google: vestidos con tela Georgette para que se den una idea.


End file.
